La Chute
by Fan-fiction-hp7
Summary: OS POST POUDLARD La Guerre avait emporté avec elle leurs rêves, leurs espoirs et leurs amis. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle vient le voir, il reprend espoir. Emmuré dans le silence il retrouve goût à la vie. HGDM


Fall.

Et voilà, tout, tout petit OS de ma composition :)

Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture :)

Leur victoire n'aurait pu avoir un goût plus amer. Le goût du sang. La chute du Lord leur avait coûté la vie de centaines d'innocents, d'enfants parfois qui avaient pour seul crime de se trouver devant la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment.

Drago Malefoy gardait de la guerre un souvenir sanguinolant, cruel et brûlant. Il se souvient de chaque soldat tombé entre ses bras après avoir lâché son dernier soupir ; de chaque sortilège cuisant qu'il avait reçu.

Il revoit chaque nuit en rêve Ronald Weasley tomber à genoux devant le Lord, son enveloppe charnelle se déchirant de toutes parts. Il tomba, tomba. Drago l'avait vu, ce pauvre garçon noyant ses yeux déjà morts dans le regard rouge de son assassin. Et Weasley tomba face contre terre, le sang s'échappant de son corps et tachant une herbe plus vivante que lui. Drago hurla, hurla si fort qu'il n'entendit pas son propre cri. Il lança un sortilège de Mort sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout en sachant que ce geste le condamnait.

Et pourtant, alors que l'éclair vert allait entrer en contact avec ce corps immonde et squelettique, une masse sombre se souleva du sol et prit le maléfice de plein fouet. Le serpent. Le reptile s'écroula, vidé de vie, et Malefoy vit Potter poser ses yeux dessus et esquisser un sourire inexplicable avant de pointer sans retenue sa baguette sur Voldemort. Bien qu'il fut à vingt mètre, celui-ci tourna son regard écarlate vers le Survivant et brandit sa baguette à son tour. Ils restèrent pourtant immobiles, immobiles au milieu de cet enfer, qui puait la mort et le désespoir. Malefoy tenait sa baguette prête. Après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, Potter remua les lèvres. Voldemort lança un éclair vert en tout point semblable à celui que le Survivant venait de faire apparaître. Pourtant les sortilèges ne se croisèrent pas en pleine course, et poursuivirent leur chemin. Malefoy réagit au quart de tour. Il lança un maléfice de Stupéfixion sur l'éclair qui se précipitait sur Potter. Le rouge rencontra le vert, et tous deux dévièrent de leur trajectoire, frappant un arbre proche tandis que le sortilège de Mort lança par Potter frappait Voldemort à l'endroit exact où aurait dû se trouver son cœur. Et le Lord tomba, tomba comme une poupée de chiffon, face contre terre comme Ronald Weasley quelques instants plus tôt. C'était fini. Et que reste-t-il de cette guerre épique ? Une vaste plaine après un carnage, jonchée d'agonisants qui râlent et qui se tordent.

-

Sept ans avaient passé. Sept ans qu'il avait passés enfermé dans une solitude muette. Dans son grand manoir vide, avec assez d'argent pour permettre aux dix-huit générations à venir de partir tous les ans aux antipodes si elles en avaient envie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sonne à sa porte.

Si la guerre avait changé Drago Malefoy à tout jamais, elle avait détruit tout ce qui définissait Hermione Granger. La femme qu'il fit asseoir dans son salon n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'adolescente de dix-sept ans qu'il avait connu. Hermione avait perdu ses illusions le jour où elle avait perdu Ron Weasley.

Ce jour-là, elle n'avait aucun but particulier de venir le voir. Elle ne chercha même pas une excuse valable. Elle s'assit et parla. Elle lui raconta ses années à Poudlard, Ron, Harry. Elle lui parla des enfants qu'elle aurait aimé avoir et de ses rêves d'alors.

-Et je voulais une grande maison à la campagne. Avoir des tonnes de mômes. Et mes mômes joueraient avec ceux d'Harry et Ron. On aurait un grand jardin, si grand qu'on pourrait s'y perdre. J'aurais un métier que j'aimerais, et j'aurais mes deux meilleurs amis. Dis, moi, Malefoy, où sont mes rêves, hein ?

Emportés, Hermione. Par la guerre.

-Réponds ! Où sont-ils ? Je vais te dire où ils sont. Ils sont morts avec Ron. Plus rien, rien n'a de sens sans lui. Il est mort et plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi.

Ne dis pas ça, arrête...

Et elle reparti comme elle était venue : sans explication. Et tous les jours, elle revint. Elle parlait, parlait. Malefoy ne disait mot. Pendants deux mois elle vint le visiter. Deux mois de sursis. Deux mois sans être seul et sans penser à sa propre douleur.

-Malefoy ? Malefoy, es-ce qu'un jour tu daignera de me répondre ? Un putain de mot, Malefoy, un seul ! Réponds-moi ! Tu te moques bien de moi hein ? Ca t'amuse que je te raconte ma vie ? Mais merde, dis quelque chose qui vaille la peine que je revienne demain !

Il n'avait pas pu.

-

Oh, Hermione, pourquoi es-tu partie ?

C'est trop tard, maintenant, trop tard... Je t'ai laissée entrer. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser repartir. J'aurais aimé tomber, comme tous ceux qui sont tombés à la guerre, parce que c'eut été moins douloureux que de te regarder souffrir. Je suis tombé pour toi, Hermione.

-

Elle laissa passer sept jours. Sept jours pour sept ans de silence. Et le carillon de sa porte sonna à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il alla ouvrir lui-même, lui qui d'habitude laissait ce soin aux elfes. Il la fit entrer sans un mot.

-Drago, si tu ne me parles pas, je ne reviendrais plus.

Elle se laissa choir dans un fauteuil.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue la première fois.

Il laissa couler le silence et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Oh, bien sûr que je le sais, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Je voulais revoir tes yeux.

Il les leva vers elle et elle eut un sourire. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu sourire depuis sept ans. Elle posa la main sur sa joue.

-Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie. N'importe quoi.

-C'est trop tard, dit sa voix rouillée, trop grave faute d'avoir servi.

-Quoi donc ? Interrogea-t-elle, trop heureuse d'avoir entendu un son de sa bouche.

-Je ne voulais pas. Mais tu es venue et... tu es entrée... alors je ne peux plus te laisser partir, tu comprends... maintenant que je te connais, je ne peux plus... Je... Maintenant j'ai besoin de toi. C'est trop tard pour ne pas t'aimer.

Elle sourit encore et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il s'alarma lorsqu'il senti des larmes mouiller sa chemise.

-Hermione...

-T'en fais pas. On va être heureux, maintenant.

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Si c'est le cas, une petite review pour commenter & critiquer fait toujours plaisir :)

Bisoux (K)


End file.
